


My Unofficial Brother

by Clarmyr



Series: Weird shit I come up with in this weird brain of mine [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarmyr/pseuds/Clarmyr
Summary: My Unofficial BrotherBy H.J.PotterFriends don't grow on trees when we plant one, friends are like a ugly big wart that never seems to go away no matter how much wart remover you add, no matter if you want a friend or not they will be there. Always.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another crappy fanfic people comment whether you like it of not.

My Unofficial Brother

By H.J.Potter

I have an older brother who is obsessed with plants.

He has mousy blond hair and nervous brown eyes,

He fades in the background but he's always there to comfort and protect me from my nightmares and fears.

He's a shy Gryffindor and a crazy brother.

We met when we were 11 and talked when we were 14,

became brothers because of a feud and best friends because of loyalty and trust.

He helped lead a war even though it was a war he did not have to lead.

Bonded by sharing memories of broken bones,bruises and Bravery.

He showed courage even though all he wanted was to break down and cry.

He did everything for me, killed for me, fought for me, listened to me and so much more.

Neville Longbottom is my Unofficial Brother and he would die for me as I would for him.

 

**Don't walk behind me; I may not lead.**

**Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow.**

**Just walk beside me and be my friend - Albert Camus**   
  



End file.
